Talk:Revelation Zero
Title of article I've seen two different versions of the structure of the title. I'll have to wait for ABC Medianet to list it. That should be later this week.-- 03:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * Here's a press release from them: Here. TheUnknown285 02:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks!-- 20:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Do we want to have both parts on the same page or separate pages? The transcript in particular is going to get unwieldy. TheUnknown285 23:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ** This is one of those truly ugly questions that comes up with two-hour episodes that are later broken down in single hours for the international or DVD market. The transcript will be big, but over on w:c:wiki Caprica, I put the whole two hours of the pilot transcript on one page and it worked. I kind of define an episode by whether or not it has the splash at the beginning. If this week's episode has one splash, it's one episode, imho. I'm only one guy, of course. Lostpedia is kinda the grandaddy of it all and they're constantly reorganizing how they count things.-- 01:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ** The version of the press release I can see still reads "1 & 2."-- 14:37, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The two parts of the episode aired together. I believe we should keep the two parts of the episode together, much as Lostpedia, and also Wikipedia, for Lost eps, are currently doing with their two-part eps. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 08:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I am also in favor of renaming it simply "Revelation Zero", without the clunky "Parts 1 & 2" behind it. Notice that ABC's press release only puts the words "Revelation Zero"---the real title---in quotation marks, not the the "Parts 1 & 2". This would also be consistent with Wikipedia's articles for Lost episodes: for example, see "Live Together, Die Alone" and "Exodus", which are two-parters but doesn't use a clunky phrase like "Part 1 & 2" in the name. We can just redirect from the "Part 1 & 2" phrase. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 08:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Based on having watched the structure of the episodes on line, what we have is two episodes (no surprise). Each of the episodes has Stan reciting his little bit about "On October 6...," has the startup splash and has a different image (burning bible for 1x11 and the hydra for 1x12). ABC lists the episodes as Revelation Zero, Part 1 and Revelation Zero, Part 2. So that's what we're going to do. I'll do the breakdown tomorrow. Revelation Zero will become a disambig and Revelation Zero, Parts 1 & 2, which is currently a redirect, will also become a disambig. Events will be tracked on two pages, with part 2 beginning where they find Janis out cold. The transcript, which is currently in raw form, will be split.-- 02:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Irony I think Mark's statement has been misinterpreted. I took his meaning to be that he wished he'd killed Lloyd in his attempt to rescue him, not that he wasn't there. - Bryan 04:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Blooper? During the window washer scene, the first time we see the traffic below him, it appears the traffic on the left/right freeway is all on the wrong sides on the road. The overpass has the correct order. The second shot, from a different angle, shows the correct traffic pattern. Since there are no cars going the correct direction, it doesn't appear to be just some cars, but the actual traffic, that is on the wrong side of the road (i.e., CG error). Am I correct? - Bryan 04:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Kidnapping This kidnapping of Lloyd and Simon feels fishy. Why was Simon kidnapped at all? Taking him while he was being accompanied by three FBI agents is a great risk, just to put pressure on Lloyd? Why not take Dylan and really have something to pressure Lloyd with? What does Flosso mean by "making him look less suspicious"? As far as I'm aware Simon was not a suspect – he even worked on the Mosaic team. Why not have Simon acquire the interesting information in a totally normal manner – Lloyd and Simon are co-workers after all and the information should easily be accessible by Simon. Why is Simon tortured and Lloyd is touched with velvet gloves by comparison? So what is it the bad guys got out of that kidnapping? A warning to Simon? Since Simon already has contact to “Uncle Teddy” there would have been easier ways. A warning to Lloyd? Simply taking Dylan would have been easier and more efficient. So, what is it? —ff 15:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : As a further hint, we hear Timothy say “So I created ‘Sanctuary’, (cut) a place where we can be save, where there is no thread, no danger.” while Lloyd and Simon are shown in the basement. —ff 17:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) UAQ "Why wasn't Simon arrested for shooting one of the kidnappers?" At least in my understanding of the situation, I felt that Simon would have lied to the police and claimed it self defense. I just think that a minute fact like this is too small to make into a bigger case. If it was so important, they would have resolved the issue on screen. I feel that it wrapped up off screen with a lie. We already know how persuasive Simon can be. If there is good argument against me, then repost this UAQ into the article, but as of now, I'll leave it here in discussion. -- 16:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. No way that was left hanging. Doubtful the kidnapper's death would even get beyond a cursory investigation. - Bryan 16:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Date of Episode I remember that Demetri is supposed to die on March 15, 2010. The day of this post is March 16, 2010. *Do to the delays in returning from hiatus and the hiatus itself, I think the show is behind the real world date. The last episode took place around Christmastime in the show's timeline. I would imagine they wouldn't skip two and half months. So, I doubt the resolution to Demetri's situation will come up in either of these episodes. TheUnknown285 15:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) **Also, the sign held by the homeless man says "181 days until D-Day", which puts us still in the end of 2009. ***Actually, 181 (if it's on there) was crossed off. D-Day minus 140 days, which is December 10, 2009. - Bryan 16:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Which is interesting (to me), because I thought was much closer to Christmas.-- 17:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ****The weather in Canada didn't seem too wintery. But I'm biased since I live in TX, so I think everything north of me is covered in snow from Thanksgiving through Valentine's :D - Bryan 17:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ****Timeline works since Janis is not yet pregnant (that we know of). Date of conception is centered on New Year's Eve. - Bryan 20:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Teraelectronvolts CERN just reached 3.5 TeV, today. Flosso: "CERN can generate up to 500 teraelectron volts." He's off by a factor of 140. The writers were a bit too optimistic :) Who's the mole? Moments after Simon and Janis arrive at Lloyd Simcoe's house the masked gunmen appear. It appears as if the mole in the FBI leaked information again. The people who we know knew where Simon was headed were: * Simon Campos * Janis Hawk * Marshall Vogel * Demetri Noh * Mrs. Levy * Marcie Turoff That Simon passed on this information is unlikely. Vogel wasn't on the team in earlier episodes, so unless there are multiple moles he has an alibi. I think it's safe to assume that Stan Wedeck was informed. Whether or not Agent Vreede was informed as well is unknown, but personally I tend towards "no". Not really helpful, I'm afraid, but it does discharge Vreede a little. —ff 19:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you discount Simon's role in his own kidnapping? I assumed he tipped the kidnappers off. - Bryan 19:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::While I think that either Lloyd or Simon was in on the whole kidnapping maneuver, my money's on Lloyd. The somewhat cooperative, mostly hateful relationship between Simon and the bad guys seems authentic to me. They killed several people close to him (his father, his mentor), kidnapped his sister and obviously set him up to be noticed as "Suspect zero". He strikes back as hard as he dares, trying to get off their hook. He has nothing to gain by letting himself kidnap – on the contrary, he will have to use the right shift key exclusively from now on. Assuming that Lloyd is a bad guy himself, he profits from the kidnapping: He evades the FBI, he's pushing his point ("I / we caused the blackout") via confirmation by an outside source and he's demonstrating to Simon how he's not one of Flosso's superiors. Besides, the kidnappers are much rougher on Simon than they are on Lloyd. —ff 21:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I might be wrong: Just before the meeting, we see the FBI agents, including Stan and Vreede, coming down the stairs and going into the meeting together, so I assume they were actually all there. —ff 21:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC)